Death Can Wait
by Tazz Sparrow
Summary: ON HIATUS: Katia is the new Toreador primogen, and her job doesn't come easy. She's obligated to keep her clan safe, but when the rival Brujah clan tries to take over, more than just protection is needed. A war is needed...
1. Primogen

The day had been cloudy and muggy, so it was no surprise when the night came as a violent storm. A pair of dark eyes observed the frequent flashes of lightning through the glass window. With one of the bright flashes of light, the pupils narrowed to unnatural slits, then quickly enlarged back to normal. A low voice growled in annoyance.

"Great, I'm going to be blind for an hour..."

A young woman, looking to be seventeen or so, scowled and turned away from the large window, walking a few strides away to sit on a leather loveseat. Though wearing only casual clothing of blue jeans and an almost skintight black t-shirt, she moved with an elegant grace. Even her manner was more sophisticated than most. She sat up straight, her back against the cushions, and her left leg crossed over her right, her toes tapping slightly. She was waiting...

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the two massive pull-away doors to the room were pulled open and in strode a tall man. He looked almost too sophisticated in his black suit, as if he preferred to be dressed normally, which he probably did. His hair was long, hanging to his shoulders, a slightly fluffy look to it, and the darkest black in color. His face was cleanly shaven. Upon seeing the female on his couch, he paused.

"Hey Katia, why are you here?" he asked, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

Katia rose from the loveseat and stood up straight, her narrowed eyes not leaving the man. "We have a little problem, Prince..." she said slowly, almost sarcastic.

The man, whose name was Malachi, frowned a bit and walked closer. "What is it?" he asked.

"The Brujah clan is getting out of hand," Katia announced flatly. "Not that that's new, but it's getting irritating."

"What now?" Malachi muttered.

"Cameron has insulted the Toreador clan for the last time," Katia growled. "If it doesn't stop, a clan war will break out, mark my words."

Malachi rolled his dark eyes. "Don't you have henchmen to do that for you?"

"They're busy elsewhere."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing of your concern."

Arching a brow at Katia's audacity, Malachi smiled. Katia was his good friend from his days in the Toreador clan. He had been the primogen of the clan before he was elected Prince of the City. After, Katia was declared the new Toreador primogen and his right hand. Whoever wished to consult him had to go through Katia first, and if they got through her unscathed, they were lucky.

"Well Katia, I'll see what I can do, alright?" he proposed.

Katia nodded. "Right. Another thing Malachi."

"Yes?"

"Embraced is performing at The Haven tonight," she said. "You going to make it?"

Malachi smiled. "Of course."

---------------

The Haven was now Katia's club. It was left to her after Lillie's death. Malachi had embraced Katia, but Lillie had been a mentor to her. The former Toreador primogen, Lillie Langetrey, had met her unfortunate end in a clan war between Toreador and Brujah. Cameron had slain her. Since then, Katia had hated all Brujah blood.

Malachi was made Toreador primogen, but he had that position only briefly before a rogue Gangrel, of all things, assassinated Julian Luna, their previous Prince of the City. Cash had dealt with the rogue in an appropriate manner. His life was forfeit... Now the Gangrel primogen was loyal bodyguard of Malachi, one of his trusted friends.

Katia was announced as the Toreador primogen by her sire and she did her job well. Vicious yet creative, she took her job with pride. She wouldn't let her clan down without a fight. Malachi had sired her as Toreador for a purpose: she was true material, a rocker-girl, but cunning in her ways. Though everything in her shifted when she was enraged. Then, she was ferocious, brutal, and unmerciful.

She had befriended Cash and his Gangrel clan, but Katia couldn't bring herself to befriend Sasha because of her Brujah blood. Her Toreador blood boiled when her dark eyes were laid upon Sasha. The Brujah were her loathed enemies, and nothing would change that.

Staring into her mirror, Katia studied herself, mentally contemplating what to wear. Currently, she was in nothing but her under garments. Her dark chocolate eyes were narrowed in a thoughtful manner; her dark brown hair was a shade above black; it hung straight to her shoulder blades, the ends and a few streaks dyed cobalt blue. Her bangs were sapphire as well. She may have appeared a punk, but she was as stylish as they came.

Finally deciding on an ensemble, Katia went to her closet and pulled on a tight long-sleeved black shirt that looked as if she'd painted it on and a pair of torn black jeans. Spiking her bangs out slightly, she looked herself over in the mirror and nodded her own approval.

A knock came at her door. "Come in," Katia called.  
Her door swung open and in entered none other than Cash, his illustrious smirk on his face. "Malachi wanted me to escort you to The Haven," he stated.

Katia smirked. "Escort me?" she repeated.

"Well, I'm supposing it's more for the show," Cash replied, "but 'escort' is the term Malachi used."

"Figures," Katia said. "Is he there already?"

"To my knowledge," answered Cash. "By the way, nice outfit."

Katia laughed. "How do I look?" She posed a bit.

Cash snickered and looked down a second, then back to Katia. "Like a Gangrel."

"Good." Katia smiled. 'Well, let's go."

Nodding, Cash smirked. "No prob."

-----------------

Malachi was seated, finally dressed in casual clothes, in a booth at The Haven waiting for Katia's band Embraced to perform. Katia was the songwriter, lead singer, and all around leader. She had embraced the rest of her band with the amused consent of Malachi. The band members were more than willing to perform their music forever.

As he waited, Malachi spotted the Brujah girl Sasha walking down into the club. She looked around briefly before seeing Malachi seated and striding over to join him. "Hello Malachi."

Malachi smiled slightly. Though he couldn't afford to be, he couldn't help but still be vengeful at the Brujah clan, but he was trying. "Hello Sasha, what brings you here tonight?"

Sasha tossed her curly brownish-red hair and smiled slyly. "Figured I'd come by to watch little miss Katia perform."

Malachi raised a brow. "Little?" he reiterated. "Sasha, how old do you think Katia is?"

Sasha shrugged. "Well, her band has only been kindred for a few months; she can't be that old."

Malachi laughed. "Katia was embraced by me in 1841."

Looking genuinely shocked, Sasha couldn't come up with a retort.

Malachi continued. "You're the little one Sasha, and I'd advise not to get on Katia's bad side. You have absolutely no idea what she's capable of."  
A loud electric guitar strum cut Malachi off and he turned his attention to the stage, a smile appearing on his face. The curtain was pulling back to reveal Katia, her bandmate Kaylen next to her, his left hand on the neck of the guitar and his right holding a pick. The rest of Embraced stood at the ready until...

"One! Two! One two three four!"

Chords were struck, the bass beat throbbed, and sound filled The Haven. The Katia leaned towards the mic. "If you feel like you're being watched inside a darkened room, and you thought no one was there, I'm tellin' you don't scream, after all," she gave a short laugh, "it's me. I could never touch you so instead I watch you sleep, until I feel the lust in me, then slowly I'll creep! To your bedside, hear your heartbeat, kiss your soft skin, and feel the heat!"

Malachi smiled listening to Katia's song. She sang of what she knew, but no mortal would ever suspect anything other than words from a rocker.

A crowd of young rock fans had flocked around the stage, jostling and yelling, generally being rowdy to get attention. All but one... Cash stood a few yards back with the less obsessed fans and he was only smiling and nodding his head to the beat of the music. Chuckling to himself, Malachi shook his head slowly. To Cash, Katia was a Gangrel: she was rough, a rocker, and as bold as her music. Cash only saw the real Katia during meeting of primogens, and then she was serious, valid, and a true Toreador.

The Toreador primogen lived a double life.


	2. Jealousy

After their rocky rendition of Blue Oyster Cult's "Don't Fear the Reaper", Embraced's concert was over and Katia vanished behind the closed curtain. Setting a black electric guitar down on the rack, she smiled. "Good job," she addressed to her band. "Keep practicing. The next concert is in a week and a half." She inclined her head a little, and in return her all-male band bowed back. "Come on."

Walking out into the club area of The Haven, Katia was immediately met by Malachi and Cash, a horde of oddly excited fans behind them. "Bravo, Kat," Malachi complimented, a smile on his face.

Cash laughed. "Yeah, you really got your groupies riled up this time." He glanced behind him at a few girls who were shoving at him to get autographs from Embraced. "What have you started?"

Katia shrugged. "What can I say? I pulled a Lestat..."

Malachi chortled. "I can see that," he said as another hysterical female tried to claw her was around him. "But I'm not going to be your bodyguard forever. Hurry up and get to the table to sign some autographs."

Katia and her band quickly jogged to the signing table and sat down just as the flock of fans burst through like an overflowing dam. Katia rolled her eyes. Typical night...

Suddenly, a thin hand closed around Katia's throat and yanked her backwards. Surprised, Katia caught herself and whirled around out of the grip. To her anger, she saw Sasha, that Brujah bitch, staring at her in rage. "Outside now," Sasha hissed.

Katia looked at Malachi, silently saying, "No one interferes. A lesson must be taught." Then she shoved Sasha out the back door and locked it behind her.

In the back alley, Katia turned on Sasha, fangs bared. "Child," she snarled. "Do you have any idea what you have just gotten yourself into?"

Sasha hissed. "Stay away from Cash."

A burst of laughter escaped Katia's throat. "Cash is my trusted friend," she growled. "And which one of us was willing to drop Cash like nothing and die by train with that idiot Zane!"

Sasha struggled for a retort, but could think of nothing. "Cash had been ignoring me and -"

"Because of your blood!" Katia shouted. "It takes a bit of time for an enemy blood not to boil at a rival clan! Of course he's ignore you, you infant! I try my best to ignore you as well so I don't rip your throat out!" She panted. "Your primogen killed Lillie! I'm not primogen by choice... I want to be following Lillie again..." Before and blood could spill from her eyes, Katia morphed into her wolf form, her black fur shining, and ran away.

Sasha was left alone in the alley with nothing to say...

* * *

Malachi stood outside Katia's door, his hand raised to knock. He had been in this position for three minutes... Finally gathering courage, he rapped on the door a few times. "Katia?" 

"Come in," she called back.

Surprised, Malachi opened the door and walked in. He saw Katia sitting at her window, staring out as the horizon gained a pink hue. "Katia, are you alright?"

Katia looked over her shoulder at him. Faint traces of red were in the corners of her eyes. "Yeah, just tired I guess..."

Malachi tilted his head, trying to think of something to say, but unable to do so. "Kat..."

"Don't," Katia interrupted, cutting him off. "After all, I'd be worse off you died instead of Lillie."

Malachi paused. "Maybe in a way, but you'd still be feeling the same pain; the pain of loss. I sired you, but Lillie taught you how to be Toreador." He chuckled. "She had a thing for rockers, if you couldn't guess." He walked up and kneeled in front of Katia. "I saw strength in you, Kat. I saw power, speed, talent."

Katia stared at him blankly. "Malachi, you embraced me because I knew what you were and I was willing."

Malachi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, get technical, but you have what it takes." He laughed. "After all, you're the one who gave humans the idea of so- called vampires. Bram Stoker thanks you."

"Hey, Dracula was a collective work of you, Lillie, and I," Katia corrected light-heartedly.

"I know," Malachi said, smiling and moving to sit next to Katia on the window seat. Katia immediately leaned against him, his arm embracing her shoulders. Her legs curled up under her in a lost child position.

"Sometimes I get so jealous of humans," she whispered. "Their lives seem so short and painless compared to us."

Malachi sighed and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "It's not unusual," he murmured. "Just remember, I'll always be there for you."

Katia sat up a little and looked at Malachi closely. "Promise?"

He looked at her chidingly. "Would I lie to you?"


	3. Brawl

After Malachi had left her room, Katia was left to her thoughts. She couldn't pine over her lost primogen for so long a time. She had to move on and take her position's responsibilities. It was time to move forwards.  
  
Closing her blinds, Katia collapsed onto her bed and fell to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
As the sun started to fall to the horizon, a group of men dressed in suits stood outside The Haven. One was tall and rather scrawny-looking, his tilted up chin showing faint traces of an incredible ego. The Brujah primogen was arrogant.  
  
"Will she be here?" one of the larger men asked.  
  
"I'm sure of it," Cameron replied. "Come on." He and his cronies descended into the club, creating a dramatic scene, as usual.  
  
Sure enough, who they were seeking was on stage...  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt anybody, it must be the vampire inside me!"  
  
Embraced was having an encore performance at the Haven. Katia was now garbed in a tight black t-shirt, long black shorts to her upper shin, ripped up black nylons, bunched down socks, and a pair of high-top Converse shoes, black as well. Her hair was wavy, hanging down to her shoulders; her make up was gothic, with dark eyes and lips and a pale complexion. Any male that was watching her and listening to her music was either scared to death or horny as hell.  
  
Cameron nodded and the bunch of Brujah sat at a table, keeping an eye on Katia, whose voice had darkened as soon as they entered. Her eyes had narrowed and she watched the Brujah primogen with a look of pure rage and contempt. She knew he was there for a purpose, and not a pleasant one...  
  
As "Do you think I'm weird" ended, Katia made and announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen," she said in a low tone as a dark bass beat began, "I'd like to dedicate this next song to the man that just entered The Haven. Cameron, listen closely..."  
  
As the pulsing metal sound snarled through the club, Katia took the mic from the stand and stalked around the stage.  
  
"It's unexpected, it's uncalled for and obscene; it's abnormal, it's irregular and mean; it's our nature, it's our blood and our destiny; only one of us will live and it's gonna be me. Blood will splash, claws will slash, fangs will rip and tear; a battle will rage on until only one is there..."  
  
Katia continued her verbal challenge in song until a last line of "You won't survive, I'll make sure of that..." With the final guitar roar echoing throughout The Haven, Katia dropped the mic and vanished from the stage. Cameron and his Brujah buddies also rose and walked out.  
  
And from his position in the club overhang, Malachi watched in fearful anticipation of what would happen..."  
  
* * *  
  
The back alley erupted into raging snarls, sounding like a battle between rabid dogs. Cameron and Katia were at each other's throats, fangs bared and claws grown.  
  
"You killed Lillie, you bastard!" Katia howled in fury. "You don't deserve to live!" She bit down hard on Cameron's shoulder and collar bone, her fangs piercing deep into his muscles.  
  
Cameron's claws tore at Katia's back, shredding her shirt and flesh alike. Katia yelped and released Cameron in order to cry out in pain. With her distracted, Cameron threw her off.  
  
Without warning, the four Brujah lackeys leapt upon the Toreador leader and proceeded to rip at her. As Katia screamed, blackness plaguing her mind, she slowly realized weight was being lifted off her until the last Brujah was tackled away.  
  
Looking up, Katia saw her four bandmates attacking the four sidekicks of Cameron. Looking further, she saw Cameron staring wide-eyed at the tall figure in front of him.  
  
Malachi.  
  
"You have disobeyed the agreement, Cameron," he growled. "You said if a battle happened, it would be primogen versus primogen, not primogen versus the primogen's bodyguards! Enough!" he shouted to the other Brujah fighting Toreador. They instantly backed up and the Toreador quickly returned to their sire's side, helping her to her feet. Malachi's eyes returned to Cameron. "One more screw up and your life is forfeit. Don't forget it."  
  
With that, Malachi and his Toreador friends disappeared from the back alley  
  
* * *  
  
"Katia, hold still. Cameron's hands aren't exactly the cleanest around."  
  
Katia hissed in pain at the hydrogen peroxide Malachi was dabbing on her ripped back. "I'll kill him..." she growled. "Ow!" She whipped her head around to see Malachi scowling at her after pressing her peroxide-covered cloth to her back longer then necessary. "What was that for?!"  
  
Malachi sighed in vexation. "You have spent almost two years wanting revenge, Kat. It'll be a shame if you get it and it doesn't help you any."  
  
Closing her eyes, Katia sat up from lying on her bed and folded her arms to cover her bare chest. Her back stung and ached with every movement, even ones so subtle as breathing. "I just can't stand seeing his smug face anymore..." She glanced at the mirror over her shoulder only to see the skin and some muscle on her back ripped in lines from her shoulders to the small of her back. "This is going to take forever to heal..." she grumbled to herself.  
  
Malachi sighed again and continued to clean Katia's wounds. "Well, it will unless you feed soon."  
  
Katia turned to face him, staring at him strangely. "And just how am I supposed to catch any prey with my back in this condition?" she asked. "I can't even put on a shirt, let alone move without wincing. She cursed. "This is going to end..."  
  
* * *  
  
Cameron swore as he tore the shoulder of his suit away from the bite wound he had received. The skin was ripped open from visible fang entry points. He could feel that his collarbone was fractured and broken all over. He needed to go hunting in order to heal quicker.  
  
Changing suits so the wound wasn't visible, Cameron straightened up and went out.  
  
* * *  
  
A knock came at the door of Katia's room as she wrapped a sheet around herself to keep some modesty. "Yes," she called.  
  
The door swung open and in came her four worried bandmates. "Are you okay, Katia?" the bassist Alonzo asked. His shoulder-length blonde hair hung straight down.  
  
Katia smirked. "Hey, I don't go down that easily. You should know that."  
  
The dark-haired drummer Brody laughed. "Well, you embraced us, so of course not."  
  
Donovan, their serious-to-a-fault cohort, walked forwards to Katia. Brushing the black bangs out of his face, the keyboardist peered at his sire. "You haven't fed," he surmised.  
  
Katia shrugged. "How can I? I can't exactly hunt a human topless unless you can get me into a strip club..."  
  
Kaylen smirked at her. "Exactly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
* * *  
  
The four boys watched Katia's back ripple into a full piece as she fed from the lecherous drunk that thought he was going to get a lap dance in a private room. Some lap dance he got...  
  
As Katia yanked herself away, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth and off her fangs, she panted and dropped the man. "Shirt, please," she requested as she pulled on a bra. Brody tossed her a t-shirt.  
  
Fully dressed, Katia stood and licked the blood from her lips. "Much better," Alonzo commented. "Our primogen is back."  
  
Katia nodded. "And now, we go for a real hunt..." 


End file.
